The first badump
by ChubbyNeko
Summary: This story is about Kyoya Tategamis school life and his first ,Nile. Will his first love work out or will it be just like everbody says? And how will the persons around him react to it like his little brother? (sorry I am not really good at sumarys ) rated t for the later chapters. please review and give some tips or write down some wishes for the next chapters
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new metal fight beyblade fanfiction :3 this time about my beloved kyouya bby and metal fight gakuen. well let´s pretend all of our bbys are going to this bey school and have a happy student life and musn´t fight against evil things like nemisis. I hope you enjoy reading it :D and some tips for the next chapters would be nice too.

Kyouya Tategami was a second year in metal fight gakuen and his school life was almost normal. Some students were afraid of him because of some things that happened in the past and because he can get really mad when some other students piss him first thing on the schedule this morning was the entrtance ceremony . He hated the entrance ceremony in the beginning of the school year since he found them really boring and wasn´t really interested in the new student, teachers or plans for this year. So he went straight to the usually empty roof to skip it. But when he opened the door he saw another person already standing there looking up at the sky. It seemed like this person didn´t notice kyouya. This person has beautiful emerald green eyes and brown hair and some parts of his hair is dyed orange. The skin was a bit he had weird feeling in his chest when he saw that person but to his dissapointment this person was a boy and it seemed like he was a new student since Kyouya could tell by his when he wanted to go somewhere else since he actually wanted to be alone. He turned around and acidently his bag hit the door frame whe he truned around. "Who is there?". When Kyouya heard the voice he turned around again and stepped outside. Scratching his hand with one hand and the other hand was in his pocket. "Sorry, didn´t want to interrupt you with your thinking." ,he apologized. " Ah no, it´s alright. Shouldn´t everybody be at the entrance ceremony? So why are you here?", the other person said. "I could ask you the same thing. You are a first year ,right? Isn´t it more important for you to be there?".Silence. Both of them were just staring at each other for a moment. "Let´s just stay here until it´s over.I think none of us want to be there.", Kyouya suggested. "Yes, that would be the best. Ehm...my name is Nile.", Nile said. "I´m Kyouya" NIle smiled a bit. Kyoya was confused now. why was he siling? "Is something wrong?", he asked. " Well when i has my entrance exam i already heared about you but...you don´t seem like the bad person everybody discribed."

"Ah...that was when i was a first year", he replied

"What happened then to this green haied gangster?"

"A red haired idiot pretened he was my mum."

"What?"

"It´s...a long story."

Both of them sat on the ground then. Kyouya and Nile talked a lot then and didn´t notice how fast the time flew by. They realized it when they saw the other students comming out.

Kyouya stood up and said: "Well, I guess we should getback now. The entrance ceremony is over." Suddenly Nile held his hand. "Ehm...Can we meet here again?" Again Kyouya had this weird feeling in his chest and then he smiled. Did he just smile at a guy he just met?! He actually never did that. He barley smiles at his how could he smile at NIle just like that.

When he realized that he blushed, looked at the ground so that Nile couldn´t see his face and pulled his hand away. "Fine." Kyouya was going away then. After a while Nile stood up, too. He wanted to go back to his class, too. Then he looked at his hand that touched Kyouyas and blushed. He held his chest with this hand. His heart was beating really fast at that time. What is wrong with me?, he though. Then he was thinking about those beautiful crystal blue eyes and this green spikey hair wich made him look really wild.

Then Nile bagan to walk to his classroom too. When he arrived e saw the person he didn´t want to see. It was a classate of his, whom he met at the entrance exam. HIs name was Masamune Kadoya. He was a open-minded and cheerful person. Nile didn´t hate him but for him Masamune was really annoying sometimes.

"Heeey~" , Masamune geeted Nile cheerfully and waved at him. Nile didn´t really looked at his face. He turned his head to the side and let out a quiet "hi" and sat next to hi.

Evn through he wanted to concentrade to hear his schedule and rules he always spaced out again thinking about Kyoya.

What was this tight feeling inside his chest? He couldn´t stop thinking about him.

He just wanted his heart to stop racing at these thoughts.

Could it be that it was...?

No, that´s impossible. I mean, I just met him and we don´t know each other but why is my heart racing when i think about him?...No, no, no I mustn´t think like that. I must be sick and I am only thinking about because i´ve never seen such beautiful blue eyes...beautiful?

Nile let his head crash against the desk. He had to calm himself down.

Masamune was suprised that his neighbour just crashed his head on the desl.

"Whoa are you all right Nile?", he asked worriedly.

While Masamune was worried about Nile like crazy. Nile just tried to get a clear head.

His teacher was worried too. So he sent Nile home since hesaid he was feeling a bit sick.

He actually didn´t but he couldn´t concentrade today and his head hurtet because od the crash.

Meanwhile Kyoya dind´t have it easier. Like always the first person who greeted him was Ginga. But befour he greeted him back his teacher was calling his name. It seemed like he knew that Kyoya wasn´t at the entrance ceremony, because he never been to these kind of events. He never listened when his teacher was lecturing him. He would just think about how to win against Ginga in a bey battle or how he could make Leone better. But this time it was different. All he could think about were these smaragd green eyes and these two cut stripes that were sticking out of his hair. After the lecture he was just going to his seat next to Gingas and the first thing he did was crashing his head against the desk.

Could it be that...I am in love? My heart never made those weird noises. It was llike a loud and fast badump. It is the first time I am feeling this weird, he thought.

He just wanted to calm down. But what could he do against these feelings?

This school year is going to be a special one.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter :) thank you for your advices and your reviews i hope you will still support me. oh an please forgive me if there is some oocness and some mistakes ^^´

It has been three weeks since the school started and Kyoya and Nile always hung out with each in their free time they spent their time togethere until a cretain day. Ginga suddenly asked Kyoya something while they were eating cafeteria.

"Hey, Kyoya, do you have a girlfrined?"

Kyoya looked at him.

"No.", he replied shortly.

"So...you have a boyfriend? Do you actually swing that way?"

Ginga had a huge Grin on his spat out his drink at this part.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY DO YOU ASK?! I RATHER THINK YOU SWING THAT WAY!"

Ginga covered his ears with his hand because of Kyoyas shouting.

"What´s with that reaction? I just asked because we haven´t hung out with each other lately.", He pouted.

Kyoya looked away."Well, I just like to hang out with Nile more these days...I feel comfortable around him." He mumbled the last part.

But to his dissapontment Ginga still heared it abd his face got a lot close to Kyoyas. He looked at Kyoya curiously. Kyoya knew that it wasn´t a good sign and he would regret talking about it but he jut had to ask.

"Is there something wrong with being comfortable around him?"

"We´ll see about ..you talk about NIle a lot since you met him, right?"

"Yes,I mean he is interesting and he isn´t as annoying as the other student."

Kyoya blushed a bit.

"I like him. He is a good friend, okay?!"

"Okay."

Ginga put on hand on his chin, he was thinking for a while and then he nooded. "And your are blushing too, hu."

"What are you talking about?"

He got a bit angry because he didn´t understand what Ginga tried to figure out.

"Doues your body behave weird lately?"

Ginga just ignore what Kyoya just said.

"HA?! Hey, what are you-" before he could finish Ginga interrupted him.

"Answere my question, Kyoya!"

It was rare for Kyoya to see Gnga so serious, so he jut answered the question.

"Well, my heat is beating faster than usually and my hands sweat a lot lately too. Now that I think about it, it would be better to go to a doctor for me."

Ginga chuckled.

"It´s like this huh?"

"Hey! What are you talking about?!" once again he asked this question.

"I never though this could happen."

"What could never happen?! Hey, don´t just talk to yourself!"

"Kyoya, my dear friend..."

Ginga put his hand on Kyoyas shoulders and nodded. Kyoyas level of confusion was now at maximum. Gingas eyes were shining now and he had a gentel smile on his face.

"...You don´t need a doctor..all you need is Niles love."

"WHAT?!" Kyoya stood up so that Gingas hands weren´t on his shoulders laughed now. He stood up as well.

" You heart must be all like badumpbadumpbadump when you are with him huh? haha"

He tried to get a hold of Kyoyas cheeks and said: " You really are too cute~, you know Kyoya?

"It´s not like this, okay?!" We are just friends! Plus we are both guys!"

"Yes, of course." Ginga replied sarcasticly.

" I will be going to the classroom then. I promised one of my kohais that I would meet him before classes are starting."

He was about to walk out of the cafeteria but then he stopped right in front of the door. Ginga looked back to Kyoya once again and smiled.

"Oh and Kyoya..."

He paused for a moment but then he said the rest: "I do swing that way."

After these words Ginga left and headed for the classroom. Even after Ginga was gone Kyoya still looked in his direction. He was stunned. Did Ginga really just confessed that he was...gay?

But I´m really not in love with Nile...Well, at least I think so...Or am I?

His head was full of questions now. Then he held his chest.

It really only beats fast when I am around him., he though.

Now he was thinking about when his heart raced like when Nile smiled at him, when their faces and bodies suddenly got close to each other or when he was just thinking about Nile just like now.

Kyoya closed his eyes.

Maybe I am...but if he doesn´t feel the same wouldn´t it destroy our firendship? I don´t want that. And I am not even sure about my feelings.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Nile who called him. He wanted to answere the call. He really wanted to but then he didn´t reply the call. The he turned his cell phone off completely.

It is better this way. I have to clear my head first...We shouldn´t meet anymore.

Now his heart didn´t beat fast anymore instead of this he felt pain in it. He headed for his classroom now. When he arrived, he was late again but he just sat on his seat quietly. His mind was blank now. He didn´t even listen how his teacher was leacturing him. He never did that but now it was because of a differnt reason.

The lesson started. Madoka who was sitting behind him looked at him worriedly. Then she poked his back to get his attention. When he turned around to face her, she immediantly noticed his empty eyes.

"Kyoya...are you alright?"

"Yes...I am" Then he said it again but this time his voice sounded a bit strange to Madoka.

"Yes...I am."

He didn´t face her anymore. He looked down.

Madoka looked really concered. She lifted her hand and when the teacher allowed her to speak she said: " Sensei, I will take Kyoya to the nurse office!" Without waiting for the teachers approvment she just stood up form her seat, took Kyoyas hand and draged him out of the classroom straight to the nurse office. Before he could say something they were already walking in the corridor.

Then Madoka started talking.

" I know, you won´t tell me about your problem and of course you don´t have to."

"I said that I am alright."

" But we are still friend and even if I don´t know what your problem is, as your friend I will do my best to help you out."

She was sqeezing his hand tighter.

"And at the moment all I can do for now is relling you this: Everything will be alright!"

Kyoyas chest still hurted but when he heared Madokas words it felt like the pain wasn´t so strong anymore but he still had the feeling that he couldn´t talk with Nile at the moment.

He tried to smile a bit.

" Thank you Madoka. And sorry I didn´t mean to make you worry I just need to clear my head. I think I will be resting a bit."

Well, this was the second chapter I hoped you liked it and please review again :) I will update it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter is out so enjoy it :) and there will be a new problem fro the two :) please review again.

Servel days passed since Kyoya amd Nile didn't see each other. Kyoya didn't answere Niles calls and he didn't go to school because he didn't want to meet him. So he was at home all day long.), lying on the couche and watched tv. His little brother Kakeru started wondering about it and sat near him.

" Did something happened at school?"

Kyoya didn't look at his brother. His eyes just stared at the tv but it didn't seem like he was watching. Everyone who would have seen him would imediantly notice that he was spacing out.

" If I would be going to school I am sure something would have happened."

Kakeru took the remote controle and turned it off. Then Kyoya came to his sence again.

"Hey, I was watching this!"

Finally he faced his brother. Kakeru looked angry at him.

" You know what I mean! Why aren't you going to school anymore? Are you getting bullied there? Who is it? Don't worry brother I will go to your school and kick his ass!"

Kakeru was fiered up. But before he could say more, Kyoya coverd his mouth with one hand.

" Nothing like that happened. It's just that..."

Even through it was his little brother talking about the possibility that he could be in love with another guy was hard.

" What is it?"

Kyoya ruffled through Kakerus hair.

" Don't worry about it .Everything is fine."

" But Kyo-"

Kakeru was interrupted by a knock from the door.

Kyoya stood up to open the door. When he opened it, he saw someone he didn't expect.

Madoka, Ginga, Masamune and Nile were standing there. Madoka smiled, Ginga and Masamune were grinning and Nile was looking kinda pissed.

Then Madoka spoke: " Sorry to come over so suddenly but we were worried."

" Yeah we all missed your bad mood at classes. " Ginga said as a joke and laughed a bit.

"Oh and we brought you a cake. Here." Masamune held out a bag with a box in it and Kyoya accepted it.

Nile didn't say anything. He was just starring at Kyoya with an angry look on his face. Kyoya wanted to avoid that gaze and just turned his head to the side.

"Thanks." that were the only words comming out of Kyoyas mouth.

All of them entred. When they saw Kakeru sitting in the living room they all greeted him and he greeted them back.

"Oh I will prepare some snacks and drinks okay?" Kakeru stood up .

Madoka giggled.

"Wow Kyoya you have a cute little brother. It seems like he would be a perfect wife for a wild type like you."

They all joked around together except for Nile he was just still sitting there without saying one word.

Since the kitchen was near the livingroom, Kakeru could still hear them. He blushed at Madokas words.

When he came back with the drinks, he noticed how Nile was starring at his big brother. He starred at him in a way Kakeru didn't like.

Since the two brothers lived alone because of some family problems, his brother always just belonged to him in Kakerus eyes and he wanted it to stay that way.

After a while Masamune stood up.

"Well, I have to go now. Oh and Ginga don't stay here for too long. You have to come over tonight again."

Masamune blushed and Ginga looked at him lustfully and smilled.

" If you say : please Hagane-senpai. Maybe I will come with you right now."

Kyoya and Madoka were shocked was their best friends who always seemed so cheerfully, idiotic and kind actually a sadist. Even Nile finally showed another expression.

They all imediantly turned their heads to Masamune and wanted to hear his response.

Masamune covered his eyes with his hands.

"Please Hagane-senpai."

He whispered but they still heared it. Then Ginga stood up as well.

" Well, I will be going then."

Both of them waved at them again and then they left.

Some time passed again and now Madoka was about to leave.

"Well take care of yourself Kyoya."

She smiled again and then walked out.

After Madoka left there was a momemt of silence between Kyoya and Nile, who were sitting across each other. Btween them were only a table.

Kakeru looked between them the whole time, but he didn't say anything either. He couldn't handel the atmosphere anymore.

" Ehm... I will go to my room and do my homework then brother."

And so Kakeru did.

Silence.

Then Kyoya finally said something.

"Don't you have to lea-"

He was interrupted by some kind of sobbing. He finally looked up and faced Nile again.

" Did I do something wrong to you?"

, Nile asked.

"Wha-? N-no of course you didn't."

It was the first time Kyoya saw Nile like this, with watery eyes and he geld his mouth closed, like he hadn't seen Kyoya for years.

"Then why aren't you answering my calls?!, Why don't you reply to my messages?!, Why are avoding me?!"

Nile just asked him the question, he didn't want to asnwere. All he could do was turning his head to the side and apologize.

" Sorry."

Before he realized it he was hugged by Nile who just leaned over the tabel.

" I don't want to be ignored by the person I fell in love with."

Kyoya blushed hardly.

Suddenly he had this feeling again. This feeling he hadn't for the last passed days. This overflowing happiness he felt in his chest whenever he was with Nile.

Without realizing it he hugged him back. He held Nile tight.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry , I'm really sorry."

They looked into each others eyes. Their faces came closer. They could feel the other ones breath. Their lips were now only inches apart from each other now.

Then Kakeru popted out of nowhere.

" Brotherrrr~! it's pretty late shouldn't your friend go home now?"

Kakerus face looked annoyed.

Both of them instantly let go of each other hecticly.

They both stood up.

"Then I-I' ll be going home."

Nile's face had the same color as the one from a tomato.

Kyoya blushed just as hard as Nile.

" I will escorte you there."

Nile just nodded silently.

They left the apartment and headed for Nile's home wich was near Kyoyas and Kakerus apartment. It was a 10 minutes way to get there.

Nile was walking a little ahead from Kyoya. The both of them were really quiet for a while.

After 5 Minutes neither of them said one word, until Kyoya couldn't hold back anymore when he remembered this overflowing happiness in his chest and his racing heart.

He broke the silence when they were in front of Niles house.

" You are only my friend..."

Nile eyes widened. He knew that there was a big chance that Kyoya would reject him. He knew it but still - His thoughs were interrupted.

"...is what I thought. But now I am sure that I am in love with you."

Kyoya continued.

He hugged Nile from behind. Nile sighned in realife.

" Don't scare me like that. For a moment I was thinking you would reject me."

Nile turned around and Kyoya gave him a passiont kiss. Kyoya licked Niles lips to enter his mouth. Of course Nile allowed him and Kyoya explored his mouth with his tounge.

After a while they broke the kiss and Kyoya wiped away the salivia.

Nile looked up at Kyoya with a stunned face and a deep blush. He really liked the kiss and he wanted more from Kyoya.

Then he smiled at him.

" You know, my parents are on a buisness trip at the moment."

Kyoya smiled back.

"great timing."

They were about to kiss again but then Kyoyas cellphone rang.

"Can we ignore it?"

Kyoya asked with an annoyed face.

"No, just answere it. It won't ruin everything here."

He looked mad at Kyoya.

So Kyoya answered the call when he saw that his brother was calling.

"What do you want, Kakeru?"

"Where are you?"

"I think, I will stay over at Niles place today."

"DON'T!"

"Why?!"

"I am scared to sleep alone. So come back again, okay?"

Kakeru just ended the call after this.

"Sorry, I think we should continue next time. My brother has some problems." Kyoya said.

"So in the end it did ruin it."

Nile was annoyed now too.

"I told you to ignore it, right?"

Kyoya ruffled through Niles hair, leabed closer to his ear and whispered: "I am serious. Next time we will continue where we left off today."

Nile smiled again.

" I am looking forward to it."

They kissed again and then Kyoya was going home.

When he finally arrived and opened the door, he was suddenly glombed by his little brother. He only heared how Kakeru always repeated "brother" again.

"What's wrong with you Kakeru?!"

Kyoya tried to push Kakeru off himself.

Then he stopped say brother and said something else.

"You are only mine Kyoya."

With these words Kakeru pressed his lips on his brothers.

Kyoya was shocked and then he managed to push Kakeru off him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!", he shouted. And without waiting for Kakerus reaction, Kyoya ran into his room and locked the door.

He letted himselft fall into his bed and burried his face into his pillow.

What's going on?! What's going on?! What's going on?! was now the only question in his head.

Then he received a SMS from Nile, where was written that he loves Kyoya and is looking forward to the next time. In the end he asked in his message if everything is fine with Kakeru and him.

Then Kyoya replied:

_"I love you,too and next time will be great. _

_Everything is fine with me and Kakeru."_

He just lied to his lover in the last part. He didn't have the feeling that he or Kakeru were fine at the moment.

So that's it sorry for my mistakes :3 but since my laptop is broken it is a bit hard to update but i will try my best :)


	4. Chapter 4

well here is the next chapter :) please enjoy it :D the fight between Kakeru and Nile begins.

Today Kyoyas classes started later because of a sick teacher.

After that day Kyoya was feeling uncomfortable to sit at the table with his little brother, who forced a kiss on him yesterday night.

"Morning." Kyoya mumbled.

When he didn't get a reply. So he started wondering. Normally Kakeru always prepared the breakfast and would already sit there, waiting for Kyoya, even if it would mean that he would be late because of him.

The breakfast was prepared but his little brother wasn't there. Then he saw a note on the table:

"I have something to do at school. So I have already eaten. Sorry and have a great day."

Kyoya read the note and began to eat. After that he was getting ready for school.

Meanwhile that happened,Nile was at school and had P.E.

When the lesson was over and he changed in the boys changing room, he noticed something. His cell phone was gone. He searched everywhere in his locker but he couldn't find it there. Instead of his cell phone, he found a letter.

"Come to the roof before the break starts", was just written on it. But there wasn't a name on it. So Nile knew that he had to be careful.

He changed into his normal school uniform and headed for the roof.

The roof, the place where he met Kyoya for the first time.

Maybe it was him and he came specially earlier just for me...Maybe this is the next time we were talking about. Doing it at school...What if someone would see us?, was what Nile though.

By these thoughts he was blushing very hard.

But when he opened the door to the roof there wasn't Kyoya. It was someone else. It was his little brother Kakeru. But what was he doing there? Wasn't he on a different school? And why would he want to see Nile?

"It is you?", asked Nile suspisously.

"Oh, sorry that I am not my brother.", Kakeru was grinning.

Kakeru held out a cell phone.

"Could it be that this is yours?"

He chuckled.

Nile was angry. Taking his cell phone without permission and calling him here, definitly meant something.

" What do you want?"

" I can't stand you."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"My brother only belongs to me, understand?"

Kakeru was glaring at him with an angry look on his face. Nile understood what was going on immediantly and started to smile.

"Do you really think that I will break up with him, just because you took my cell phone form me? That's not going to happen."

Kakeru started to smile now too.

"Oh you don't have to. I will do that for you. Aaaaand..."

He pushed a button on Niles phone.

"...mail~ sent"

He was walking over to Nile, who just stood there shocked, because of what Kakeru has done.

He took Niles right Hand and pressed the phone on it.

"Hope you learned your lesson"

He smiled at him and then left.

Nile fell on his knees. What should he tell Kyoya? That his little brother hated him and that Kakeru sent the mail to break up? Would Kyoya even belive Nile more than his family?

What should I do? Should I tell him the truth? But He won't belive me, will he? Nile paniked.

The break started. Which meant Kyoya was now at school too. They actually always met here in the breaks, but if Kyoya read that message, he probably won't come.

Nile felt like his heart just broke. He knew that even if he told Kyoya the truth he wouldn't belive him. Niles eyes were getting wet. It was hard to hold back these tears.

Then the door of the roof was opened by turned around to see who opened it.

He was suprised. Kyoya was standinh there and walked towards him.

"Hey." , Kyoya said in his usual tone.

He didn't face Nile with an anrgy or sad look. He...smiled?

"Uhm...Kyoya about the SMS I..."

Nile was cut off by Kyoya.

"You know, my cell phone fell down at the stairs when I wanted to leave and now...it's broke."

Suddenly Nile hugged Kyoya.

"I was never so happy that someones cell phone broke.", he said reliefed.

Kyoya was confused. Why was he happy about a broken cell phone.

He didn't understand. He just patted Nile on the head to calm him down when he heared some sobbing from his lover.

"Are you alright?", Kyoya asked him.

Nile burried his face in Kyoyas shoulder.

Then he mumbled something that Kyoya couldn't understand.

" He'll regret this." , were Niles words.

Nile let go of Kyoya and looked into his eyes. Then he gave him a light kiss.

"Who do you belong to Kyoya?" , he looked at Kyoya seriously.

Kyoya didn't talk for a while. He was wondering why Nile asked him such a question.

Nile was about to give him another kissed but when their faces were only inches away he stopped. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy.

" You are mine, right?"

Kyoya nodded silently.

After that they had a passionate kiss again. A french kiss. Their tounges travelled each others mouths.

Kyoyas one hand slid under Niles shirt. Nile hugged Kyoya tightly. And his grip was getting stronge the longer they kissed.

Then they both gasped for air. When they were about to continue the belly suddenly rang.

Cruse this bell. was what Kyoya and Nile thought.

Kyoya took Niles hand.

"Well we should go now. My class is next to yours today."

Nile let himself led by Kyoya.

But in the middle of the way Nile stopped.

"Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?" , Nile asked out of the blue.

" To continue where we stopped. And this time nobody can interrupt us since you don't have a phone anymore.", he added.

Kyoya remembered last night qnd when his little brother kissed him.

He felt a bit uncomfortable to think that he would have to see him again if he didn't stay at Niles place. But could he really do that to his little brother? But then again he really didn't want to face him at the moment.

"Sure. I am looking forward to it. " He smiled at Nile.

Nile smiled at him too. They started to walk towards their classrooms again. Their hands still joined. They looked like a normal happy couple. But each of them kept a secret from the other one.

So that was chapter 4 I hope you liked it. And thanks for your support. And sorry for some mistakes


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so here is the long awaited chapter 5 :3 enjoy it and please review again. And sorry that it took so much time_

"K-kyoya...ah" , Nile moaned.

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle" , Kyoya said while playing with Niles nipples.

"Kyoya..." , Nile said with a soft voice.

â€¦

"KYOYA TATEGAMI", the teacher shouted.

Kyoya woke up from his daydreaum. He immediately looked at his lower body to make sure that he didn't have a boner. He signed when he didn't. it would be bad of he had.

"Did you even listen to what I told you just now?!"

Kyoya scratched his head and looked to the side.

"No." , he replied.

"KYOTA TATEGAMI THIS IS THE THIRD TIME-..."

Kyoya stoped listening to his teacher.

After school Nile and Kyoya wanted to meet and go to Niles place to do it. That meant that he wouldn't have to see his brother. Since this kiss he even felt uncomfortable thinking about facing Kakeru.

But was it right to just sleep with Nile and not even tell his brother about that? After all he was Kyouyas only family.

He turned to face Madoka, who sat behind him.

"Madoka, can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what this favour is.", she said with a smile.

He told her that she had to visit Kakeru and tell him where Kyoya will sleep tonight.

Madoka looked at him like he said something wrong but she still said that she would do it.

"Therefore you will carry my shopping bags one time ." , Madoka said .

Kyoya just nodded. At least he didn't have to worry about Kakeru worrying about him.

The lesson was over a little while later and so they had lunch break.

Kyoya, Ginga and Madoka usually sat at the same table and enjoyed their meal together.

While eating Kyoya stared at Ginga the whole time. Like a lion would stare at an antelope.

Then Ginga finally asked.

"Kyoya do you want something from me ?"

"I am thinking."

"Then could you at least stop staring like that ? I have the feeling you can kill me with that glance."

Silence. Even Madoka was curious what was on Kyoyas mind but they all still drank and ate.

"How do you do another guy?"

Kyoya asked with a serious expression.

Ginga and Madoka both began to cough when they heard this question. Their sandwiches were struck in their throats. They didn't except this question from Kyoya.

" You want me to explain you...how I do it with another guy ?" , Ginga wanted to be sure that he hadn't misheard it.

Kyoya just nodded.

" Kyoya, I know that it probably doesn't have anything to do with me but...why are you asking that?", Madoka asked.

Kyoya made a sign that they should come closer to him. The three of them all leaned together.

Kyoya whispered into their ears.

" After school Nile and me will do it at his place."

"Oh that's how it is", Ginga said with a grinning face.

Ginga and Kyoya brofisted each other.

Madoka blushed and smiled.

" I have a new otp at school."

"Otp?", the boys looked at her confused.

"It's nothing." ,Madoka said.

" Well then Kyoya, I'll tell you everything I know." Ginga smiled.

Ginga whispered into Kyoyas.

...

After school Nile waited for Kyoya at the gate.

Even though it was his idea he was actually really nervous and kinda afraid since Masamune said that it hurted a lot and that it was a pain in the ass.

Then he finally saw Kyoya coming.

When he saw him he felt that he was getting warmer and his hands became sweaty.

He put his hands in his pocket and greeted Kyoya.

"Hi..."

Kyoya blushed and looked away.

"Hey", came out of his mouth.

They slowly walked to the station.

"Kyoya..."

"hm?"

Nile looked down.

Should I tell him about Kakeru? But Kyoya probably won't believe me, would he ? And I have to get my revenge first¦ , Nile thought.

"Nile!" , Kyoya called out.

Nile snapped out.

"W-what?"

"You wanted to say something."

Now he needed to come up with something and before he could actually think of what he should say, the words were already coming out.

"Can I ride you ?"

Kyoyas face was all red now. Niles too when he realized what he was saying.

Kyoya couldn't say anything.

Nile shook his head.

"J-just forget about it!"

"How am I supposed to forget that when you ask me something like this?!"

Then he suddenly felt Niles lips on his.

"Forget about it okay." ,he begged Kyoya.

"Fine."

...

Finally they arrived at Niles house. They entered.

Both of them were really nervous.

They sat on a large sofa.

Niles house seemed like a richs one.

"W- well, I'll get some snacks and -" , Nile was about to stand up.

Then suddenly Kyoya pinned him down on the sofa.

He hugged Nile tightly.

" I can't hold back anymore...sorry"

Nile hugged him back.

"Me neither."

Niles heart raced.

They shared a light kiss first. Then it became more passionate when Kyoya pushed his tongue inside Niles mouth.

Kyoya started to open Niles shirt. And all Nile could do was watching him with a flushed face.

Kyoya began to kiss his neck. Then his chest and he leaved a lot of marks on Niles body. When Kyoyas kisses were getting lower, Niles breathing became heavier.

Then Kyoya paused when he realized that Nile was even trembling a bit

Kyoya stroke Niles cheek.

"Should I stop ?"

Nile shook his head.

" Go on."

" You're trembling."

"But you can't stop now."

Nile took Kyoyas hand and let it touch his cock, which was already hard just from the kisses.

Kyoyas blushed deeply.

"I...I mean...you..."

He couldn't say anything.

He just hugged him again.

" Do you even know how cute you are ."

"So you won't stop ?"

As a reply he licked over Niles nipples. Nile moaned.

Kyoya played with them a little more like rubbing them with his thumb, sucking them or even bite them a little.

Nile was reacting really sensitive to this.

Nile really tried hard to not make some noises.

Kyoya chuckled.

" Don't hold back...I like your moans."

He took off Niles trouser and boxer. Kyoya kissed his legs. Then he licked over Niles hardening member.

Kyoya pushed one finger into Nile. Nile could still hold his moans back a bit.

But when he added a second finger, Nile had to let it out.

"K-Kyoya...Ah ! "

Nile moaned his name.

" Can I...put it in? ", Kyoya asked.

Nile just nodded.

Then suddenly He reached out his arms towards Kyoya, which was a signal that he wanted a kiss first and hold him.

Kyoya just did so.

He press his lips on Niles.

Nile held on to his back.

"Now "

Kyoya unzipped his trousers and pulled it down together with his boxer.

"I can't hold back anylonger."

First just the tip touched the hole.

But then Nile covered his eyes with his hands.

Kyoya took away his hands.

"Don't hide. I want to see you."

"But...I..."

Kyoya pushed himself a bit more inside.

Nile was getting louder.

Kyoya kissed Nile while thrusting himself more inside of him.

He felt like his mind is only filled with Kyoya now.

Then finally Kyoya was completely inside of him.

He was thrusting harder and faster now.

" K-kyo...I can't...more...hnng" , Nile said.

" Only a bit longer okay ?"

But Nie couldn't hold back anymore and he came.

And after some moments Kyoya came inside of Nile too.

...

Kyoya still lied on top of Nile and was sleeping?

Was it hard for him too ? ,Nile asked himself.

Then Nile had an idea.

Well, let's show Kakeru who Kyoya really belongs to

He smiled at that though.

Nile kissed Kyoyas neck and was sucking it so that a mark was left.

Kyoya didn't wake up luckily.

He just groaned.

The mark was where everybody could see it.


End file.
